


Can't Have You

by amolegere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amolegere/pseuds/amolegere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn loves Liam, and Liam is sure he does too, but he’s afraid and is clinging onto his security blanket, Danielle. When Harry comes into the picture, will Liam realize what he has with Zayn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn waited patiently for Liam’s text.

_It’s been over three hours,_  he thought checking the time on his phone. Zayn thought he would have landed by now.

Another hour.

_Where is he?_  Zayn thought. He started to get worried. What if the plane crashed? What if he realized that he liked it better not being in a band and decided not to come back? What if he forgot about him? Zayn tried to shake the thoughts out of his head. He was worrying too much.

_Knock. Knock._ Zayn jumped up from the couch and ran to the door. He paused before turning the knob.  _Knock. Knock._

“Hello? Anyone home?” said a familiar voice. “I heard movement you know.”

Zayn opened the door and looked at the boy standing in front of him. Liam had gotten a little tanner since he last saw him. He looked stunning, Zayn had to admit. It turned him on. It was probably because he hadn’t seen him in a while, but still.

“Hey,” Liam said smiling. Zayn curled up his hand in a fist and hit Liam on the shoulder. Hard. Liam stumbled back a bit and almost tripped over.

“Ow!” Liam said rubbing his shoulder. “What was that for, Z?”

“I wait four hours for you to text me and all I get is a ‘hey’? I was worried sick!” Zayn shouted.

“I’m sorry, Z,” Liam pouted, which drove Zayn crazy.

“Don’t you ‘Z’ me!” Zayn said hitting Liam on his other shoulder, softer this time.

Suddenly, Liam’s face lit up. He held out a finger to Zayn and crouched down to the backpack near his feet. He started fumbling through its contents. Zayn watched him with confusion. Finally, Liam took out a brown t-shirt.

“I got this for you,” he said. Zayn took it from Liam’s hands. “Do you like it? ‘Cause I didn’t know what to get and I saw this-“

Zayn cut Liam off with a hug. He had forgotten what Liam felt like. He dug his head into Liam’s shoulder and inhaled his scent. Zayn had missed the familiar smell of Liam’s cologne. Liam started to rub Zayn’s back and Zayn started to go weak in the knees.

“You alright, Z?” asked Liam, letting go.

“Y-yeh, I’m fine,” Zayn replied turning red, “why’d you not text me anyway?”

“Oh, my phone died and I didn’t get to charge it at Danielle’s ‘cause we were rushing.”

“You were at Danielle’s?”

“Yeah, when I went to drop her off, I stayed for a little.”

“Oh,” Zayn said, his face dropping.

“Zayn…come on. I came here didn’t I?”

“Yeh, I guess…”

“You’re really cute when you’re jealous, you know…”

Zayn blushed and looked down at the floor. It drove Zayn crazy whenever Liam told him things like that. Liam chuckled and took a step towards him. Their faces were now inches apart. Zayn put his forehead against Liam’s. Liam brought his hand up and started to stroke his cheek. Zayn closed his eyes. The little gesture sent him over the edge. He had missed this. Missed Liam’s touch. His smell. Everything. He had missed Liam.

They stood there for a few minutes just feeling each other’s presence until Liam decided to break the silence.

“Erm…Zayn?”

“Hmm?” he replied dreamily, but half annoyed that Liam had interrupted the moment.

“I think we should go inside…can’t really afford anyone seeing us…”

Zayn sighed and broke off from their hold. He stepped aside so Liam could come in. Once they were inside, Zayn locked the door. Liam placed his backpack on Zayn’s couch. He turned around and faced Zayn.

“I really missed you,” he said.

“Me too. Thanks for the shirt, by the way. What did you get the others?”

Liam’s face suddenly dropped and a worried look spread across his face. He groaned and slapped his face.

“Wha-Li, did you forget to get them something?” Zayn asked. Liam nodded, hands still on his face.

“What am I gonna do?” Liam groaned. Zayn walked over to Liam and chuckled. He found it amusing and sweet that Liam had forgotten to get them a souvenir because of him. He took Liam’s hands off his face and kissed his cheek.

“Don’t worry, we’ll think of something,” Zayn reassured.

\---------

Zayn and Liam got out of the car.

“Thanks Wil, we’ll call you when we’re done,”Zayn said to the driver. Wil nodded and drove off. Zayn started to walk off when he noticed that Liam was still standing at the same place. He looked worried.

“Li, don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll find something,” Zayn smiled reassuringly.

“No, it’s not that, I just feel horrible about not getting them something. After all, they are some of my best mates.”

“I know, Li. They’re mine too,”Zayn said putting as reassuring hand on Liam’s shoulder and rubbing in affectionately. “Now come on, before any fans or paps see us.

___________

“Z, we can’t find anything. I think we should just give up,” Liam groaned.

They had left the last shop empty handed and were now sitting on a bench. Liam had his face in his hands.

“C’mon Li. We can’t give up yet,” Zayn said putting his arm around the younger boy.

“It’s no use. That was the fifth shop we’ve been to. I’m such a horrible friend,” Liam said.

“No you’re not. You’re a wonderful friend, Liam. We’ll find something, okay?”

Zayn rubbed Liam’s arm. Liam sighed and put his head on Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn could smell the familiar scent of Liam’s hair, which was tickling his cheek. He realized that he had forgotten how soft Liam’s hair was.

“OH. MY. GOD.” someone shouted.

Liam and Zayn jumped at the sudden noise. Liam quickly took his head off Zayn’s shoulder and Zayn did the same with the arm around Liam. They looked for the source of the screaming and came across an ecstatic looking 15 year old girl to their left.

“Are you Liam and Zayn? F-from One Direction?” the girl half screamed.

“Er..yeah,” Zayn said.

“Oh my god. I can’t believe this is happening. C-can I get a picture?”

“Sure love,” Liam replied. Zayn felt a twinge of jealousy from Liam calling the young girl “love”. The girl took out her camera and handed it to her parents who were behind her. Zayn and Liam stood up and the girl got in between them. Zayn tried hard not to make a sour face when the picture was taken.

“Thank you so much!” the girl said. “I love you guys!”

“Aww, no problem! I love you too!” Liam smiled. The girl gave both of them a hug and ran off with her parents. Zayn watched her. He couldn’t believe it. A 15 year old girl he just met was able to get Liam to say he loved them back in just a few minutes, when he’d been trying for two years.

“Zayn?” Liam said, which snapped Zayn out of his thoughts.

“H-huh?” he asked.

“You alright, mate?”

“Yeh, why?”

“I dunno, you looked kinda pissed. Is something wrong?”

“N-no. Hey do you wanna grab a bite? I’m getting kinda hungry,” Zayn said trying to change the subect.

“Actually, now that I think about, I’m hungry too. I haven’t eaten since the plane,” Liam replied.

They walked around trying to look for a place to eat. The walk took longer than expected because they kept getting spotted by fans and having to take pictures and/or singing autographs. Eventually, they found a café that was a little secluded and ordered some sandwiches with drinks. Liam and Zayn found an empty table outside and sat down.

Zayn was glad they found a place with not much people around. He didn’t mind the attention much, but sometimes it could be overwhelming. Plus, he just wanted to hang with Liam today with no fans bothering them.

_Bzzt. Bzzt._ It was Liam’s phone. 

“Oh, it’s Danielle,” Liam said checking his phone. “I’ll be right back.”

Zayn rolled his eyes as soon as Liam was gone.  _Why does she always have to ruin everything? Every time I have some time with Liam, she always has to butt in._  Zayn shook his head. What was he thinking? If she makes Liam happy, he should be happy. That should be all that matters. Still, Zayn couldn’t help but feel some hostility towards Danielle.


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn and Liam entered the store. Liam looked around, unsure.

“Mugs? Are you sure?” Liam said picking up the nearest one.

“Well, d’you have any better ideas?” Zayn replied.

“I guess not.”

They agreed to split up and look around. Several minutes later, Zayn was looking at some mugs when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Zayn turned around and was greeted by an over ecstatic Liam.

“Look, Z!” Liam said excitedly. He was holding a mug that had Woody and Buzz on it. At the bottom was the caption “To Infinity and Beyond.”

Zayn laughed. It was the cutest thing ever. He loved when Liam got excited over childish things, especially when it was over Toy Story. That side of Liam was adorable and he could never help but Laugh.

“Can we get it?” Liam begged.

“Liam…we’re here to buy something for Niall, Lou, and Harry…”

“I know, but-“

“No. Some other time, okay?”

“Aww, Z…” Liam pouted.

“No, Liam,” Zayn said. He started to walk away. Liam then started to follow him and kept begging. Suddenly Liam put his arms around Zayn in a tight embrace.

“Er, Liam, what are you doing?” Zayn asked.

“I’m not going to let go until you let me get the mug,” Liam said. Zayn could feel Liam’s breath on his neck. He could feel himself getting turned on. Liam’s arms around him wasn’t helping much either. He tried to escape from Liam’s grip, but Liam only held him tighter.

“C’mon Liam, let go,” Zayn said straining.

“Not until you let me get the mug!”

Liam then buried his head in the crook of Zayn’s neck. Zayn couldn’t take it anymore. It was getting too much; he could feel his pants getting tighter. Doesn’t Liam know what he does to him?

“Alright, alright, we’ll get it! Just let go,” Zayn said desperately.

“Yay!” Liam said giving Zayn a slight squeeze. Then he dashed off.

Zayn groaned and closed his eyes.

 _Fuck,_  he thought to himself _._ _Liam, I swear._

He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. After he calmed down from the experience, he went off to look for Liam. He found him a few minutes later struggling to hold four mugs. Zayn grabbed two of them and they went to pay.

Liam and Zayn put the mugs on the counter. Liam took out his wallet and asked the cashier how much. When there was no answer, Zayn looked over to see what was wrong. The cashier was just standing there with wide eyes, frozen.

“You alright, babe?” Zayn asked her.

The cashier let out a small “eep”. Zayn and Liam looked at each other and smiled.

“Y-you’re…” the cashier said.

“Haha, yup!” Liam said.

The girl just stood there, still frozen. 

“Hello?” Liam said waving his hand in front of the girl.

“Li, I think I’m going to go find the manager. I’ll be right back, yeh?” Zayn said. Liam nodded.

A few minutes later, Zayn came back with a middle aged woman.

“I’m really sorry,” Zayn said to the woman, “it’s just that Liam and I are in a hurry right now.”

“No worries, boys! It’s no problem,” the woman smiled. She went over to the cashier, whose name they found out was Ellie, and told her that she could take her break now. Ellie nodded and walked away in a daze.

“Thank you, m’am. How much are the mugs?” Liam asked.

“Oh, just take them! No charge,” the woman said putting the mugs in a bag.

“Wow, are you sure?” Zayn asked.

“Yes, it’s no problem! It’s not everyday that your store gets visited by famous artists.”

“Thank you so much, m’am!” Liam said as he and Zayn walked out of the shop with the mugs.

Zayn called Wil to pick them up and they waited at a corner. The car arrived a few minutes later and they got in. During the ride, Zayn felt his phone buzz in his pocket. It was a new text from Niall.

“Change of plans, Wil. Take us to Milkshake City,” Zayn told Wil.

“Why?” Liam asked.

“Niall, Lou and Harry want to meet up there.”

\--------------

Zayn pushed open the door and walked in with Liam following behind. They were greeted with big smiles from the boys.

“Hey, lads!” Zayn said to them.

“LIAM!” Louis and Niall said in unison. They came over and gave him a hug.

“Liam, you’re back,” Harry said flatly.

“You don’t sound too happy…” Zayn said to Harry.

“What? N-no, I’m just tired,” Harry said a little too defensively.

Zayn eyed Harry suspiciously. Harry had been acting differently towards Liam for a bit now. He hadn’t noticed at first, but Liam pointed it out a while ago in one of their conversations. Liam had said that Harry had been more distant and wasn’t talking to him as much as he used to. And whenever Liam would engage in conversation, Harry would give as short of a response as possible. Zayn would also notice Harry give Liam a look sometimes.

Harry noticed Zayn looking at him and gave him an innocent smile. Zayn was about to confront Harry about his recent behavior when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Louis and he was telling Zayn to order. Zayn ordered his usual, but when he turned back around Harry was talking with Niall. Zayn made a mental note to ask Harry later.

The boys sat down at a table with their milkshakes and caught up with each other.  Niall had gone back home and spent some time with his family and Sean, who he said he missed a lot. Louis told them about crazy thing that happened to him and Eleanor, which involved some fans, a rubber duck, and a hang glider. Harry claimed that nothing interesting had happened to him, but his house was, once again mobbed by girls who wouldn’t leave him alone. When they asked Zayn how his break went, he told them that he was basically bored the whole time. His friends couldn’t be there a whole lot because they were busy and his family either had school or was at work, so he was alone for most of the time. 

“Aww, Z!” Liam said giving him a hug. Zayn caught Harry rolling his eyes.

“So Liam, what’s in there?” Niall said pointing to the plastic bag Liam had near his foot.

“Oh! I almost forgot, I got you guys something!” Liam said.

He put the bag on top of the table and started to rummage through it. He took out three mugs and gave one each to Harry, Niall, and Louis.

“Mugs?” Louis said.

“Why, you don’t like them?” Liam asked.

“Er…yeah, they’re nice I guess.”

Liam looked down at the ground.

“Oh no Liam, don’t feel bad. Now I have more variety on where I put my tea. And Niall likes it, don’t you Niall?”

“Yeah!” Niall piped up.

“Aw, guys you don’t have to lie to me,” Liam said, “if you don’t like them, I’ll take them back.”

“No, honest, I love it!” Louis said kissing his mug.

Liam chuckled and shook his head. 

“Wait,” Niall suddenly said, “where’s Zayn’s?”

“Oh, Liam got me a shirt,” Zayn said, regretting it soon after.  _Oh shit_ , he thought.

“What?” Harry asked

Zayn didn’t say anything.

“So you’re saying that while we got simple mugs, you bought Zayn a shirt?” Harry directed at Liam.

Liam started to open his mouth to say something when he was cut off by Harry.

“Wait a minute, I’ve seen this mug before,” Harry said looking at his.

Liam glanced nervously at Zayn.

“This is from that small mug shop on the other side of town. You bought this today didn’t you, Liam? Before we met up?”

Liam looked down at the ground.

“Well? Are you going to explain what’s going on here?” Harry said sternly.

Niall, Louis, and Harry looked at Liam waiting for an answer.


End file.
